Pets are often left alone at home for hours at a time as owners spend the time from home. While at home, a pet may be involved in situations that require attention from the owner. For example, a pet that is left at home may experience a health problem that requires immediate attention. In these situations, the pet's health problem may go unnoticed for many hours until the pet's owner returns home. As another example, a pet may enter a restricted area of the home (e.g., a bedroom) or damage furniture in the home (e.g., tear apart a pillow). The pet's actions may go unnoticed because the owner is away from home. Still further, an owner may miss a pet and desire to view the pet and interact with the pet while away from home.